Following completion of experiments which addressed changes in amounts and proportions of various protein fractions in plasma and interstitial fluid during heat exposure and exercise, further work will be done to 1) assess changes in interstitial sol: gel ratio and 2) assess effects on plasma and interstitial fluid of exercising heat-exposed rats.